Give It Back
by KyuMing
Summary: This Story is dedicated to SungminOppa's 28th Birthday. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pernah camping bersama./Apa mereka benar-benar sedang ... berkencan?/Ani! Kyuhyun pernah bertemu denganku, saat camping dulu./Tapi sekarang mungkin dia sudah lupa./ KyuMin / Slight YeWook YeMin(?) Warn : Newbie, typo, can be boring but review for improvement !
1. Chapter 1

**Give It Back**

**Author : KyuMing**

**Cast : **

**Lee SungMin**

**Cho KyuHyun**

**Kim JongWoon aka Yesung**

**Cho HeeChul aka Cho ahjumma aka Eomma KyuHyun**

**Lee JungSoo aka Lee Ahjumma aka Eomma SungMin**

**etc**

**Genre : Romance / Drama / Family (?)**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : All is God's but that I could is wish may Lee SungMin could be mine.**

**Warning : Typos, Newbie, Yaoi, ****B****oring story, Random story, etc**

**This Story is dedicated to SungminOppa's 28th Birthday**

**Happy Birthday Ming oppa~! Happy Ming's Day~! Naega Y****e****ongwonhi Jeongmal Saranghaeyo! ^^ **

**.**

**.**

**EnJOY~**

Sungmin's Pov

Hari ini aku senang sekali. Aku akan kencan. Tidak, bukan kencan. Tapi tidak apa-apa kan jika aku berkata seperti itu. Aku menyukainya, tidak aku hanya mengaguminya dan kami akan pergi hanya berdua. Bukankah itu seperti sepasang kekasih yang berkencan? Manisnya~.

Baiklah, hari ini aku harus mengenakan pakaian yang bagus. Hari ini aku harus terlihat menawan. Pergi bersama dengan seorang namja yang kau kagumi, setidaknya kau harus terlihat menawan bukan?

"Aku pakai baju apa ya?" Aku bingung sendiri di hadapan lemari pakaianku yang terbuka.

Butuh waktu cukup lama bagiku untuk memilih pasangan baju dan celana yang akan aku kenakan. Celana? Kenapa tidak pakai rok saja? atau dress? Bukan kah akan lebih anggun jika mengenakan itu saat berkecan dengan seorang namja? Ya benar, aku akan terlihat lebih anggun sekaligus memalukan. Itu konyol, aku ini namja –juga.

Orang-orang bilang aku adalah seorang _fashion terorist _dan aku memang mengakui hal itu. Aku seorang _fashion terorist_, ya, sayangnya itu benar. Tapi aku masih tahu pakaian mana yang pantas untuk dikenakan seorang namja, bukan rok apalagi dress.

Selesai, aku menatap pantulan diriku di cermin berbingkai pink di sudut kamar.

"Terlihat bagus, tidak buruk untuk seorang _fashion terorist _sepertiku." Aku sedikit memutar badanku ke kanan kemudian ke kiri. Kaos polo _baby blue _dengan kerah, tidak formal namun tidak terlalu santai. Celana jeans, yeah ini pakaian bawahan paling populer, cocok dikenakan kapan saja. Ah tidak, sebaikanya jangan digunakan pada saat _camping_, itu tidak cocok.

Aku masih ingat 2 tahun lalu tepatnya saat aku baru masuk Kyunghee Senior High School, ketika sekolah mengadakan acara _camping_. Saat itu hari kedua, sebuah musibah terjadi padaku, aku hampir saja tidak akan mengenakan celana lagi sampai aku pulang. Haish, aku tidak mau mengingatnya, aku kesal sekali dengan kejadian itu. Aku tidak mau menceritakannya, itu memalukan. Lebih baik aku melanjutkan acara berhias diriku.

Selanjutnya, aku sedikit memoleskan pelembab ke permukaan kulit wajahku. Ya, tidak hanya wanita saja yang butuh pelembab, lelaki sepertiku juga butuh.

Aku menatap refleksi wajahku di cermin.

"Aku tampan." Ucapku untuk membangkitkan rasa percaya diri.

Yang terakhir, sedikit parfum untuk memperharum tubuhku yang sudah wangi ini.

"Hhmm ... hhah." Aku menghirup dalam-dalam wanginya.

"Sudah wangi." Kataku selanjutnya. Puas dengan hasil kerjaku membenahi diriku, aku pun tersenyum.

"Saatnya berangkat." Aku melangkah ke luar kamar dan turun ke bawah, kamarku memang berada di lantai dua.

"Ming ah, makan dulu chagi." Suara merdu eomma terdengar. Aku menghampirinya yang sedang mencuci piring di dapur.

"Aku buru-buru eomma, aku minum susu saja ya." Ucapku setelah duduk di kursi meja makan. Aku lihat di sana belum ada makanan apapun.

"Tidak, eomma sudah buatkan roti selai stroberi kesukaanmu." Katanya sambil masih tetap mencuci piring. "Ada di bawah tudung saji." Lanjutnya lagi.

Baiklah, pagi ini akhirnya aku sarapan dengan roti selai stroberi dan susu vanila hangat. Nikmat.

Sungmin's Pov end

...

* * *

...

Kyuhyun's Pov

Kring kring kring ...

Haish jam itu berisik sekali!

Aku menarik bantal di bawah kepalaku dan menggunakannya untuk menutupi wajahku. Aku masih ingin tidur. Sungguh, aku lelah sekali. Asal kau tahu saja, kemaren itu seminggu penuh aku habiskan seharian setiap harinya hanya untuk belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Bukan, bukan karena aku sedang ada ujian akhir di sekolah. Ujian itu masih tiga bulan lagi, aish aku tidak mau mengingatnya.

Aku, semua tahu aku adalah siswa pintar di sekolahku dan apa biasanya alasan seorang siswa pintar terpaksa harus belajar jika itu bukan karena ujian? Baik, aku beritahu, jawabannya adalah olimpiade.

Ya, aku Cho Kyuhyun siswa tingkat dua peraih peringkat pertama angkatan di Kyunghee Senior High School mewakili sekolah untuk mengikuti olimpiade matematika tingkat nasional. Olimpiade, haish aku malas membicarakan itu lagi, untungnya semua sudah berakhir kira-kira ... hhmm, ini pukul 7 –aku tahu karena tadi jam mejaku baru saja menjerit, kalau begitu berarti tepat 13 jam yang lalu aku mengakhiri perjuanganku –yeah perjuangan, dengan menyelesaikan soal terakhir dan itu, aku masih ingat, trigonometri, yeah.

Tok tok tok ...

Baiklah kali ini apa lagi?!

"Kyuuuu cepat bangun! Pagi ini kau akan pergi kan? Cepat banguuuun!"

Sudah kuduga, nenek lampir itu, ah bukan mungkin lebih tepat disebut eomma lampir. Ya, aku masih baik tidak menyebutnya nenek-nenek, paling tidak dia belum memiliki keriput. Aku akui eomma merawat dirinya dengan baik, dia juga ... ya ya ya cantik dan aku tampan, itu pasti berhubungan. Aku mewariskan tampangku yang _good looking _ini pada eomma.

Pagi ini, seperti biasa dia membangunkanku dengan suara 'manisnya' itu. Tidak, itu terjadi hanya jika aku tidak keluar kamar setelah lima menit jam mejaku berbunyi dan jika dihitung aku melakukan itu setiap pagi sekitar 7 kali seminggu, tepat sekali. Aku tidak tahu kenapa pita suaranya tidak juga putus. Aku juga heran bagaimana bisa telingaku tahan dengan itu selama bertahun-tahun. Setelah kupikir, dan yeah sekarang aku tahu makna bahwa hidup itu berpasangan.

Meskipun begitu aku tetap menyayangi eomma. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak sayang pada eommanya. Tapi jika mengulang lagi perkataan eomma saat membangunkanku pagi ini –_Kyuuuu cepat bangun! Pagi ini kau akan pergi kan? Cepat banguuuun!–_ Aku tidak yakin dia menyayangiku juga. Eomma tahu aku akan pergi dan ia menyuruhku cepat bangun, aku rasa itu berarti ia ingin aku cepat pergi. Dengan kata lain dia mengusirku, ya, tidak, tidak salah lagi.

Baiklah sudah cukup aku membicarakan eomma. Aku bangun sekarang!

Cklek

Aku membuka pintu kamarku. Aku yakin eomma masih ada di depan kamarku. Lalu selanjutnya ia akan membentakku lagi. Sudah biasa.

"Kyuuuu! Dasar pemalas! Cepat pergi mandi kemudian sarapan di bawah. Ceppaaat!"

"Ne eomma." Jawabku malas. Aku menutup pintu kamarku kembali dan dengan terpaksa aku menyeret kakiku yang terasa berat ini untuk mengambil handuk dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Begitulah, aku harus menunjukan diriku yang sudah bangun ini kepada eomma lebih dulu sebelum benar-benar pergi mandi. Jika tidak maka eomma akan mengira aku belum bangun dan dia akan tetap ditempatnya sampai aku membuka pintu dan menampakan diriku yang tampan alami ini ketika baru bangun tidur.

Akhirnya selesai. Menyisir rambut dan menyemprotkan parfum, aku sudah sangat tampan. Aku pun menuju ruang makan.

"Eomma." Aku memanggil dengan datar dan sedikit malas. Aku melihat eomma tengah menata sarapan di atas meja makan. Dasar, orang itu hanya menyibukkan diri. Padahal sarapan pagi ini aku lihat hanya roti bakar saja.

Tak berapa lama eomma pun menghampiriku.

"Aah ... anak eomma sudah tampan rupanya." Katanya sambil menepuk kedua pipiku dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Berlebihan, tidak biasa, sepertinya eomma sedang senang hari ini.

"Eomma, aku bukan anak kecil." Aku berbicara tetap datar.

"Baiklah. Cepat sarapan. Kau tidak ingin terlambat pergi bukan?" Tiba-tiba dia berkata lembut, ini aneh, benar. Sesuai perhitunganku, aku yakin appa pasti baru saja memberi obat penawar pada eomma tadi malam. Appa memang hebat, seperti aku.

Pada akhirnya, aku pun menghabiskan 2 lembar roti bakar dan segelas susu coklat dingin. Jika dihitung dari detik pertama aku mengunyah hingga detik terakhir aku meneguk tetes terakhir susu coklat dinginku ini, jam tangan mahalku menunjukan bahwa aku memerlukan waktu 30 menit untuk menghabiskan seluruh sarapanku pagi ini. Yeah, rekor baru untuk 2 lembar roti bakar dan segelas susu coklat dingin.

Rekor terlama minggu ini, hari ini aku memang malas pergi sebenarnya. Aku ingin berstirahat. Apalagi pergi dengan orang itu, aku malas. Tapi aku bisa apa?! Eomma pasti akan memarahiku jika aku tidak mau pergi.

Orang itu, kenapa dia manja sekali?! Apa dia tidak tahu aku lelah. Pergi saja sendiri, atau dia minta saja pada eommanya sendiri untuk mengantarnya, kenapa harus aku? Menyusahkan orang lain saja.

Kyuhyun's Pov end

...

* * *

...

Author's Pov

"Annyeong haseyo, Sungmin ah." Seseorang menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang duduk di kursi taman. Sepertinya namja manis itu sedang menunggu seseorang.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sungmin pun menoleh. Kepalanya menengadah berusaha melihat wajah seseorang yang memanggilnya yang sekarang sedang berdiri di samping kanannya.

"Ah annyeong haseyo, Yesung hyung." Sapa Sungmin dengan senyum manis yang terkembang pada bibir indahnya. Seseorang yang ditunggunya sudah datang rupanya.

_Dia tampan. Seperti biasa. _Namja mungil itu membatin. Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mianhae aku terlambat." Ucap Yesung, namja yang tadi menghampiri Sungmin.

"Gwenchanayo hyung, aku juga baru datang. Kita akan kemana?" Sungmin bertanya dengan matanya yang berbinar.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau ke toko buku seberang Super mall? Sekalian juga kita beli kertas A4, stok OSIS sudah hampir habis." Jawab Yesung ramah dengan suara lembutnya yang sangat familiar di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Boleh." Katanya kemudian.

"Baiklah, kajja!" Keduanya pun berlalu menuju motor hitam Yesung yang terparkir.

.

30 menit berlalu, mereka –Sungmin dan Yesung pun sampai di sebuah toko buku. Sungmin turun dari motor dan Yesung mulai memarkinkan motornya. Setelah di rasa pas, Yesung pun menarik Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam toko buku.

Author's Pov end

...

* * *

...

Sungmin's Pov

Aahh~ Yesung hyung memang keren. Dengan kacamata yang selalu dipakainya, menambah kesan menarik menurutku. Suaranya juga sangat bagus, merdu sekali. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya bernyanyi. Dia juga ketua OSIS, keren bukan? Aku sangat mengagguminya. Dia adalah sunbaeku semenjak di Junior High School dan sekarang kami juga satu sekolah di Kyunghee Senior High School.

Menurutku dia juga tampan, tapi aku heran kenapa sampai sekarang dia belum juga memiliki kekasih. Aku? Aku juga belum memiliki kekasih. Tapi aku tidak berpikir begitu, maksudku, aku tidak berpikir untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Aku hanya mengaguminya sebagai sunbaeku saja. Lagi pula, aku dengar Yesung hyung sebenarnya menyukai seseorang, katanya orang itu adalah adik kelas kami tapi aku tidak tahu yang mana orangnya. Yeah, orang itu beruntung sekali.

Hari ini sebenarnya kami hanya ingin membeli peralatan untuk acara OSIS. Aku adalah koordinator seksi peralatan dan Yesung hyung tentu saja seperti yang tadi sudah aku katakan, dia ketua OSIS jadi dia bersedia membantuku. Tapi sepertinya ini akan sedikit memakan banyak waktu. Aku lihat sekarang Yesung hyung bukannya menuju tempat _stationery_ tapi malah berjalan ke arah rak-rak buku seni, seni musik, musik vokal tepatnya. Baiklah tidak apa, aku ikuti saja, aku juga tertarik dengan musik. Biar aku beri tahu, di sekolah aku adalah salah satu vokal terbaik dan juga pemain gitar dan piano terbaik, hebat bukan? Ya ya ya, untuk urusan bermain musik, aku lebih pintar dibandingkan Yesung hyung.

"Ming ah, sebentar, aku lihat buku dulu ne?" Yesung hyung melirik ke arahku.

"Ah ne hyung, aku juga ingin lihat-lihat buku." Jawabku dengan senyum manis.

"Baiklah." Katanya lagi lalu melanjutkan kembali membaca buku yang ada di genggamannya.

Lihat, dia terlihat tampan ketika membaca dengan serius begitu. Sesekali ia menyamankan letak kaca matanya, keren.

Baiklah, aku juga mulai mencari buku-buku yang menarik.

Sungmin's Pov end

...

* * *

...

Author's Pov

"Kyunnie hyuuung~" Seorang namja mungil memanggil nama seseorang dengan manjanya.

"Hyuuung~ palliii~" Sekarang orang ini menarik-narik ujung kaos polo yang dikenakan oleh orang yang dipanggilnya tadi, Kyuhyun rupanya orang yang dipanggil itu.

_Jangan terlalu kuat, kau bisa merobeknya, kau tahu kaos ini mahal._ Geram Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Ne ne sebentar aku ambil kunci mobilku dulu." Kyuhyun dengan langkah malas menuju kamarnya.

"Cepaaaat!" Teriak namja mungil itu dengan suara tingginya, melengking. Kyuhyun sedikit terkaget.

_Haish, orang ini seperti eomma saja._ Batin Kyuhyun. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya.

Setelah sampai kamar, Kyuhyun pun membuka laci pada meja nakas di samping ranjang besarnya.

_Dimana kuncinya? Ya Tuhan! _Ucapnya dalam hati ketika tidak menemukan kunci mobilnya.

Lima menit berlalu, Kyuhyun masih juga belum menemukan kuncinya. Teriakan kembali terdengar bagai lonceng di telinga si namja tampan itu.

"Kyuhyun hyuuuuung! Cepaaaat!" Namja tadi berteriak kembali.

"Ya Tuhan, ini rumahku bukan rumahnya tapi dia berteriak teriak menyuruhku seperti itu, dasar tidak tahu diri." Ucap Kyuhyun di kamarnya yang untungnya tidak ada seorangpun yang mendengar selain dirinya.

Sementara itu di lantai bawah, Heechul eomma –eomma Kyuhyun yang mendengar kebisingan itu langsung melangkah ke ruang keluarga tempat si namja mungil menunggu Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa chagi?" Tanyanya pada namja itu.

"Ahjumma, Kyunnie hyung lama sekali." Namja mungil itu menjawab sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Heechul tersenyum.

"Biar Heechul ahjumma yang panggilkan ya." Ucap Heechul lembut. Namun sedetik kemudian,

"Kyuhyuuuuuun! Cepat turuuuun!" Teriakan seorang ibu menggelegar seantero rumah.

Sementara itu di kamarnya, kyuhyun masih mencari kuncinya.

_Haish, sekarang ada dua orang lampir di rumah ini. Ya ampun._ Batinnya miris.

"Ne eomma sebentar lagi!" Teriak Kyuhyun menanggapi teriakan ibunya.

Tak berapa lama Kyuhyun pun turun dan menghampiri dua orang yang sudah menunggunya di ruang keluarga.

"Kyu hyung lama sekali!" Namja mungil di sana berkata marah.

"Ne mianhae, kajja!" Kyuhyun langsung saja pergi melewati dua orang itu.

"Heechul ahjumma aku pergi dulu." Namja mungil itu menyalami tangan lembut Heechul.

"Ne. Hati-hati chagi!" Ucap Heechul.

Setelahnya,

"Kyuhyuuuun! Kau tidak menyalami eommamu hah?!" Heechul berteriak –lagi.

Kyuhyun menghela napas.

"Ne!" Kyuhyun berbalik lagi dan melangkah menuju ibunya.

.

Setengah jam kemudian, Kyuhyun sudah tiba di suatu tempat, ternyata tempat parkir. Ia pun memarkirkan mobilnya dengan sangat profesional.

"Kyunnie hyung~ ayo bukakan pintu mobilku." Suruh si namja mungil.

"Kau ini manja sekali! Kau sadar, kau itu siswa tingat pertama Kyunghee Senior High School! Kau siswa Senior High School. Buka saja pintumu sendiri." Ucap Kyuhyun sengit. Ia pun langsung lebih dulu keluar dari mobil, sebelum namja yang masih di dalam mobil itu memerintahnya lagi.

"Ish dasar menyebalkan!" Umpat namja mungil itu sambil keluar dari mobil.

Pip pip ...

Kyuhyun mengunci mobilnya dengan remot otomatis. Ia pun masuk ke dalam toko buku –ya, mereka berdua pergi ke toko buku, namja tampan itu meninggalkan namja yang tadi pergi bersamanya.

"Aish, Kyunnie hyuuuuung tunggu akuuu!" Namja mungil itu mengejar Kyuhyun dan kembali mengeluarkan lengkingan suaranya tepat ketika ia dan Kyuhyun baru saja masuk ke dalam toko buku itu.

Kyuhyun tahu kini orang-orang –sebenarnya tidak terlalu banyak mengingat ini masih pagi– di dalam toko sedang melihat ke arah pintu masuk tempat ia berdiri. Namja tampan itu memejamkan matanya menahan rasa kesalnya, tangannya mengepal.

_Orang ini kenapa?! Memalukan sekali!_ Geramnya dalam hati.

Sebentar kemudian Kyuhyun berhasil mengontrol emosinya, ia pun meregangkan kembali kepalan tangannya, sedikit menghela napas dan membuka perlahan-lahan matanya.

Baik, kini orang-orang sudah tidak terlalu mempedulikannya, namun ada sepasang mata yang masih tetap melihatnya. Mata Kyuhyun yang terbuka tepat menatap mata yang kini masih melihatnya itu. Raut wajah namja tampan itu sedikit tegang, mukanya memerah karena malu. Sementara itu sepasang mata tadi dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ketika sadar orang yang tadi dilihatnya, juga balik menatapnya.

_Bukankah itu ... Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini? Aish, mau disimpan dimana wajah tampanmu Cho Kyuhyun! Dia melihatmu! Ini sangat memalukan! _Batin kyuhyun.

Sementara itu batin lain berkata,

_Itu kan ... Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini? Aku harap dia tidak mengenalku._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Annyeong haseyo ****!**

**Author KyuMing here ****!**

**Mianhae, untuk chapter ini KyuMin belum muncul, chapter depan pasti muncul !**

**Semoga ada yang baca aamiin T..T**

**Thanks for reading and leave reviews please !**** Thanks !**

**Review for improvement ! **

**One more …**

**Happy Birthday Lee Sungmin ! I Love You Forever ! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**ANNOUNCEMENT !**

**KyuMin separate ! They had own room !**

**Sungmin moved rooms ! He has own room with himself now !**

**-Actually Sungmin moved to my room-**

* * *

**Annyeong Haseyo ! **

**Author is back ! **

**Jeongmal Gomawo bagi yang sudah membaca dan mereview ff ini. *deepbowwithallcast**

**Sebelum melanjutkan ke chapter selanjutnya, author akan lebih dulu membalas reviews dari chingudeul. **

**Let's check this out !**

**Love Clouds = **Annyeong ! salam kenal juga ^^

Namja yang bareng Kyu itu … silakan baca chapter selanjutnya chingu !

**maria8= **Penasaran chingu ? Baca aja chapter selanjutnya ya !

**ammyikmubmik= **Author awalnya ingin buat ini oneshoot, tapi kebablasan -_-

**Sung Yongmi1307= **Kyu sama Ming emang kebalik -_-

Namja itu … silakan baca chapter selanjutnya !

KyuMin moment

**BoPeepBoPeep137= **Sudah lanjut chingu !

**Princess Pumkins ELF= **Waahh gomawo ! Author juga lagi nunggu Kyumin kk

**leefairy= **Cie penasaran~~ Udah lanjut chingu ! kk

**lanjuuuut 3= **Chingu ini udah lanjut !

**Jeongmal Gomawo untuk yang sudah review ff ini**

Love Clouds – maria8 – ammyikmubmik - Sung Yongmi1307 - BoPeepBoPeep137 –

Princess Pumkins ELF – leefairy - lanjuuuut 3

**Silakan baca chapter selanjutnya dan silakan review lagi !**

**Give It Back**

**Author : KyuMing**

**Cast : **

**Lee SungMin**

**Cho KyuHyun**

**Kim JongWoon aka Yesung**

**Cho RyeoWook**

**etc**

**Genre : Romance / Drama / Family (?)**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : All is God's but that I could is wish may Lee SungMin could be mine.**

**Warning : Typos, Newbie, Yaoi, ****B****oring story, Random story, etc**

**This Story is dedicated to SungminOppa's 28th Birthday**

**Happy Birthday Ming oppa~! Happy Ming's Day~! Naega Y****e****ongwonhi Jeongmal Saranghaeyo! ^^ **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter sebelumnya**

Baik, kini orang-orang sudah tidak terlalu mempedulikannya, namun ada sepasang mata yang masih tetap melihatnya. Mata Kyuhyun yang terbuka tepat menatap mata yang kini masih melihatnya itu. Raut wajah namja tampan itu sedikit tegang, mukanya memerah karena malu. Sementara itu sepasang mata tadi dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ketika sadar orang yang tadi dilihatnya, juga balik menatapnya.

_Bukankah itu ... Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini? Aish, mau disimpan dimana wajah tampanmu Cho Kyuhyun! Dia melihatmu! Ini sangat memalukan! _Batin kyuhyun.

Sementara itu batin lain berkata,

_Itu kan ... Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini? Aku harap dia tidak mengenalku._

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**EnJOY~**

Author's Pov

Kyuhyun sang namja tampan masih dengan rasa malunya. Sementara itu, di sisi lain terlihat namja mungil yang sangat menyebalkan –menurut Kyuhyun– malah dengan gaya santainya masuk ke dalam toko buku itu dan kini sedang menyusuri lorong-lorong yang terbentuk oleh susunan rak-rak buku yang ada di sana dengan tampang polosnya yang sebenarnya lebih mirip dengan wajah anak kecil keturunan setan –menurut Kyuhyun– lagi.

_Dasar tidak tahu malu! _Batin Kyuhyun.

Ia pun ikut masuk menelusuri rak-rak buku di sisi lainnya. Ia tidak ingin berdekatan dengan namja mungil itu, itu akan sangat memalukan, pikirnya.

"Kyuhyun hyuuung!" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara memangilnya. Ia –Kyuhyun tahu betul siapa pemilik suara itu. Namun namja tampan ini tidak berkutik. Ia tetap diam di tempatnya sambil terus membaca sinopsis buku yang ada di tangannya dengan gaya yang _cool._

"Kyunnie Hyung!" Suara panggilan kematian –menurut Kyuhyun– terdengar lagi lebih dekat. Rupanya si pemangil sedang berjalan medekat ke arah Kyuhyun.

_Abaikan Kyuhyun, abaikan. Biarkan dia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. _Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Kyunnie hyung~" Ucap namja mungil itu setelah sampai di samping kanan namja tampan yang dipanggilnya.

"Hhmm..." Kyuhyun hanya bergumam menanggapinya dengan malas. Matanya tidak sedikitpun melirik ke arah orang di sebelahnya itu.

"Ikut aku!" Perintah si namja mungil sambil menarik-narik ujung kaos Kyuhyun agak kasar.

Karena merasa terganggu akhirnya Kyuhyun pun menoleh.

"Ish! Pergi sana, kembali lagi ke asalmu!" Suruh Kyuhyun sedikit membentak pelan.

Beberapa orang di sekitar lorong rak tersebut sedikit melirik ke keributan kecil itu.

"Kyu, jangan memalukan! Lihat, orang-orang memperhatikan kita." Ucap namja yang lebih pendek di samping Kyuhyun itu dengan berbisik.

_Apa?! Haish! Kau yang memalukan bodoh! _Kyuhyun menatap geram namja itu.

Orang yang ditatap sedikit takut, ia pun mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_nya.

"Kyuhuyun hyung, ayolah ikut aku." Katanya. Kyuhyun melihatnya sedikit iba.

"Ne ne, baiklah."

Kyuhyun pun mulai terseret mengikuti langkah kecil namja mungil itu.

Author's Pov end

...

Kyuhyun's Pov

"Kyu, Yesung hyung sedang ada di sini juga, kau harus menyapanya!"

"Apa?!" Aku sedikit kaget mendengar penuturan setan kecil ini.

"Ah ne terserah kau saja." Aku berusaha tidak peduli.

Selanjutnya pikiranku melayang.

Yesung? Maksudnya ketua OSIS itu? Orang yang sangat dikagumi oleh ... Ah, apa dia tahu kalau Yesung hyung ada di sini juga?

Kau ada di sini juga kan, Minnie. Aku yakin tadi itu kau yang melihatku. Batinku sangat yakin.

Anak ini menarikku dengan penuh semangatnya. Ya, aku tahu anak menyebalkan ini memang menyukai Yesung hyung, pantas saja dia semangat. Aku prihatin dengan Yesung hyung, bagaimana bisasetan kecil ini menyukainya? Kasihan sekali. Tapi tidak, tidak, Yesung hyung itu tidak sepenuhnya sial. Dia malah sangat beruntung, beruntung karena Minnie sangat mengaguminya, yeah.

Aku mencoba memasang tampang datar di samping namja menyebalkan ini. Namun, seiring mendekatnya kami ke tempat Yesung hyung, aku rasa wajahku kembali menegang. Tidak, bukan hanya wajahku, tubuhku juga.

Oh ow! Oh tidak. Jangan, jangan ke sana. Ya Tuhan aku mohon. Aku masih malu. Jantungku, oh tidak, rasanya ingin meledak! Aku, mataku melihat seluet namja manis di samping Yesung hyung, namja itu ... Minnie.

Minnie? Apa mereka sedang ... berkencan. Ani! Tidak mungkin. Tidak boleh!

Sedetik kemudian kami sudah sampai di hadapan Yesung hyung, bagus.

"Yesungie hyung~"ucap suara manja itu, menjijikan. Apa-apaan itu?! Yesungie?! Sok akrab sekali dia.

"A .. ah ne Wookie ah kau bersama ... ah kau peserta olimpiade itu kan? Annyeong haseyo" Aku sedikit aneh dengan gaya bicara Yesung hyung. Tidak biasanya, dia sedikit gugup dan apa itu Wookie?! Baiklah aku tidak peduli mereka sudah sedekat apa.

Yesung hyung menatap kami dan menyapa ku sambil menundukkan tubuhnya membentuk sudut 90 derajat.

"Ne Annyeong haseyo Cho Kyuhyun imnida, Yesung hyung." Aku balas mengangguk dan menunuduk juga.

Sejauh ini semua baik-baik saja. Minnie juga tidak menoleh ke arah kami, sepertinya dia sangat fokus dengan buku yang digenggamnya. Dia memang berdiri beberapa langkah di depan kami dan tubuhnya membelakangi kami dengan posisi saling memunggungi dengan Yesung hyung yang sedang menghadapke arah ku dan namja menyebalkan ini. Baguslah, aku harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini sebelum jantungku benar-benar akan meledak. Tapi,

"Yesung hyung, kau ke sini dengan siapa?" Suara menyebalkan itu kembali terdengar bertanya pada Yesung hyung. Matanya menatap orang di belakang punggung Yesung hyung.

Bagus, sekarang namja menyebalkan di sampingku ini benar-benar akan membantuku untuk mewujudkan pikiranku, meledakan jantungku.

"Aku ... dengan Sungmin ssi. Sebentar." Yesung hyung menghampiri Minnie. Ia berbisik sebentar padanya.

"Ryeowook ah, a aku ..." Kataku gugup.

"Diam dulu sebentar, Yesung hyung memanggil temannya dulu." Katanya sambil menahan tanganku erat.

Selanjutnya, aku melihat Minnie berbalik dan Yesung hyung menarik tangannya menghampiri kami. Tunggu, Yesung hyung menarik tangan Minnie? Dia menggenggamnya?! Tiba-tiba aku merasa tubuhku panas. Aku menatap intens genggaman tangan itu, lalu perlahan pandanganku naik. Hingga aku bertemu pandang dengannya, dengan Minnie. Dia juga menatapku, tapi secepat kilat dia mengalihkan pandangannya.

Apa mereka benar-benar sedang ... berkencan? Tak terasa, tanganku mengepal.

Kyuhyun's Pov end

...

Sungmin's Pov

Aku lihat dari sudut mataku, Kyuhyun sedang berjalan bersama seorang namja, namja yang sangat imut menurutku, kurasa aku pernah melihatnya. Aku merasa sedikit … sesak. Sudut mataku mengikuti arah mereka berjalan. Astaga, mereka berjalan ke arah kami, ke arahku dan Yesung hyung. Aku pun sedikit menjauh dan menyibukan diriku dengan buku-buku.

"Yesungie hyung~"

Aku dengar seseorang memanggil Yesung hyung dengan sangat manis. Sepertinya itu suara namja yang tadi sempat mengobrol sebentar dengan Yesung hyung. Aku belum melihat wajahnya, tapi aku tidak berani melirik ke belakang.

"A .. ah ne Wookie ah kau bersama ... ah kau peserta olimpiade itu kan? Annyeong haseyo"

Aku dengar Yesung hyung menanggapi suara yang memanggilnya. Sepertinya mereka cukup akrab. Tunggu, orang yang bernama Wookie itu bersama peserta olimpiade? Jangan bilang itu ...

"Ne Annyeong haseyo Cho Kyuhyun Imnida, Yesung hyung."

Deg

Kyuhyun? Ya, tentu saja. Suara itu, aku sangat mengenalnya. Itu suara Kyuhyun. Jadi, Kyuhyun dan namja manis itu menghampiri Yesung hyung? Namja imut itu temannya Yesung hyung? Baiklah. Aku mulai panik.

Sekarang aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang aku baca. Aku benar-benar tidak fokus. Jantungku berdetak cepat dan aku merasa sangat gugup. Aku harap mereka berdua cepat pergi. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, Tuhan, aku sangat malu. Jantungku benar-benar bisa lompat jika aku bertemu dengannya. Aku senang tapi aku malu, sangat malu.

"Yesung hyung kau ke sini dengan siapa?"

Suara temannya Yesung hyung terdengar lagi.

Eh?! Apa katanya tadi? Aku mulai memutar otak mencari jawaban pertanyaan itu. Yesung hyung ke sini dengan ... aku. Ini tidak begitu bagus. Aku merasa sesuatu akan segera terjadi.

"Sungmin ah, ada teman sekolah. Ada Kyuhyun ssi, dia satu angkatan denganmu kan. Mungkin kalian bisa mengobrol."

Deg

Tubuhku menegang kaget. Tiba-tiba suara Yesung hyung terdengar sangat dekat, ia menyuruhku untuk ... mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun. Ternyata dia sudah ada di sebelah kananku. Ia menyentuh pundak ku lembut.

"Ta .. tapi a .. aku tidak mengenalnya." Jawabku bohong. Aku mengelak. Aku sebenarnya sangat mengenalnya, aku sering memperhatikannya. Mungkin, dia, Kyuhyun yang tidak mengenalku. Ani! Kyuhyun pernah bertemu denganku, saat _camping_ dulu. Tapi sekarang mungkin dia sudah lupa.

"Kalau begitu kalian bisa sekalian berkenalan."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak enak kalau tidak menghampiri sebentar. Lagi pula sebagai anggota OSIS kita harus ramah kan." Yesung hyung meomotong kalimatku dengan kata bijaknya.

Akhirnya aku mengalah. Benar kata Yesung hyung, tidak sopan jika aku tidak menghampiri Kyuhyun dan namja imut itu. Lagi pula Yesung hyung sudah sengaja memanggilku seperti ini. Baiklah, aku menghela napas sebentar dan berbalik menghampiri Kyuhyun dan namja imut itu.

Aku, saat berbalik aku langsung menatap Kyuhyun. Awalnya dia tidak menatapku, tapi tiba-tiba pandangan mata kami bertemu. Aku sangat malu. Cepat-cepat aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Namun tanpa sengaja mataku melihat sebuah tangan mungil yang sedang menggenggam erat tangan berkulit pucat. Aku tahu, itu, namja bernama Wookie itu sedang menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Di sini, di dadaku rasanya ngilu sekali.

Apa Wookie ssi itu namjachingunya Kyuhyun? Ya. Kurasa mereka memang serasi.

Aku dengan reflek menggigit bibir bawahku. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mendesak ingin keluar dari sudut mataku.

Sungmin's Pov end

...

Author's Pov

Sampai di hadapan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook, Sungmin hanya terdiam. Pandangannya masih datar memandang genggaman tangan Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin ah." Yesung berkata pelan saat merasa namja di genggamannya hanya diam saja.

Sungmin kembali tersadar dan langsung menundukan tubuhnya kaku.

"Annyeong haseyo." Katanya dengan suara yang sedikit parau.

"Aaah Sungmin hyung ternyata!" Ryeowook berkata cukup keras.

Sungmin sedikit heran begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun.

_Anak ini kenal dengan Minnie? _Batin Kyuhyun.

"Aku Ryeowook, hyung, apa kau lupa?" ucap Ryeowook saat melihat Sungmin yang menatapnya keheranan.

"A .. ah Ryeowook ssi. Mianhae." Maaf Sungmin.

_Ah namja ini, aku baru ingat. Aku yang menjadi tutor kelasnya ketika ospek dulu. Pantas saja wajahnya terasa familiar. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau dia teman atau … namjachingu Kyuhyun._ Sungmin bermonolog dalam hati.

"Ah gwenchanayo hyung. Kyunnie hyung kau satu angkatan dengan Sungmin hyung kan?" Namja mungil itu kembali bertanya, kali ini pada Kyuhyun.

_Bahkan dia memanggilnya Kyunnie. Manis sekali. _Sungmin tersenyum miris memikirkan itu. Namun Ryeowook melihatnya sebagai senyum pertanda 'ya' bahwa Sungmin membenarkan pertanyaannya pada Kyuhyun. Sementara itu jawaban Kyuhyun,

"Nng .. Ne." Jawabnya ragu.

"Ah kalau begitu kalian sudah saling kenal!" ucap Ryeowook antusias.

"Nngh ..."

"…"

Tidak ada yang menyahut. Tiba-tiba hening, hingga tak berapa lama Yesung mengeluarkan suara.

"Euhmm, kalau begitu kami duluan Ryeowook ah."

"Eh?! Hyung …" Ryeowook segera memanggil Yesung yang sudah hendak pergi.

Yesung kemudian mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"… eumh … bagaimana ka.. kalau kita makan bersama?" Kata Ryeowook sedikit gugup.

Yesung yang mendengarnya sedikit kaget, begitu juga Kyuhyun yang langsung menoleh pada Ryeowook, dan Sungmin yang langsung membuka lebar kedua kelopak matanya, imut.

"A.. eumh.. maksud ku kita berempat. Kau, aku, Sungmin hyung dan Kyunnie hyung." Katanya lagi agak gugup.

Kyuhyun memandang namja mungil itu tajam seakan berkata –_apa maksudmu?_

Sementara itu Yesung hanya berbisik kecil pada Sungmin. "Bagaimana?" katanya.

Sungmin sebenarnya ingin menolak tapi ia merasa sangat tidak enak.

"A.. Aku.. terserah hyung saja." Putusnya kemudian memberikan kekuasaan pada Yesung.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Euh.. baiklah." Akhirnya Yesung memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama. Namja mungil yang mengusulkan hanya tersenyum riang.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita ke _café_ belakang Mall saja." Katanya kemudian.

"Ne." Yesung menjawab.

"Ne hyung, kami duluan! Sampai jumpa." Ryeowook pun menarik Kyuhyun keluar dari toko buku.

Sementara itu Yesung dan Sungmin kembali ke tujuan awal mereka datang ke tempat ini, membeli alat OSIS. Bergerak cepat agar Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tidak menunggu mereka terlalu lama.

"Kau ini, maksudmu apa heh?" Tanya Kyuhyun geram saat sudah sampai di depan mobilnya.

"Aku hanya ingin kita makan bersama." Jawab namja mungil itu.

"Tapi, ya! Ish, bagaimana kalau ternyata mereka punya acara lain setelah ini? Kau jadi mengganggu!"

"Acara apa? Memangnya apa hubungan mereka?" Ryeowook menuntut penjelasan.

"…" Kyuhyun diam.

"Kau, aku tahu kau menyukai Yesung hyung. Kau benci kan melihatnya pergi berdua dengan namja lain?" Kyuhyun memelankan suaranya.

"…" Ryeowook membisu dan menunduk.

"Yasudah. Ayo masuk." Ucap Kyuhyun.

_Hhh, Wookie ah, aku juga benci melihat mereka._

Beberapa saat setelah mobil hitam milik Kyuhyun itu pergi, Yesung dan Sungmin terlihat keluar dari dalam toko. Mereka hanya terdiam. Sungmin mengambil helm yang diberikan Yesung kemudian namja pemilik suara indah itu –Yesung mengeluarkan motornya. Hening, mereka hanya berbicara pada pikiran masing-masing.

_Rasanya aku ingin mati. _Batin Sungmin.

_Aku senang sekali Ryeowook ah. Batin Yesung._

* * *

Yesung dan Sungmin pun sudah sampai di tempat yang dimaksud Ryeowook. Sementara itu Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sudah menunggu di salah satu sudut _café _persis di samping seduah kaca besar yang menghubungkan bagian dalam dan luar _café _itu.

Kyuhyun melihat dengan ujung matanya. Sungmin yang sedikit memeluk Pinggang Yesung saat ia hendak turun dari motornya terlihat begitu menjengkelkan. Begitu juga dengan Ryeowook yang duduk di sebelahnya, melihat itu ia hanya diam saja. Padahal sebelumnya namja mungil ini adalah orang yang yang menyebalkan –menurut Kyuhyun– dengan segala macam omongan yang dilontarkannya, sedikit cerewet.

_Ryeowook ah, kau sakit kan melihatnya? Aku juga._ Batin Kyuhyun.

_Aku sedikit menyesal mengajaknya makan bersama. _Batin Ryeowook.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sungmin dan Yesung sudah duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

Author's pov end

...

Sungmin's Pov

Aku melihat mereka. Ini menyakitkan.

Aku menyukainya, aku menyukai Kyuhyun dari semenjak aku bertemu dengannya di tingkat satu. Saat itu ketika _camping _untuk pertama kalinya kami bertemu, hanya pertemuan singkat. Tapi itu sangat berharga bagiku.

Ketika itu, ia adalah ketua kelompok, bukan kelompokku. Tapi saat kejadian memalukan itu terjadi, Kyuhyun, dia yang menolongku.

Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan. Jadi, ketika kami baru saja tiba di arena _camping, _kami harus menyusuri sungai untuk sampai di tempat kami akan mendirikan tenda nantinya. Tapi sayang, saat itu aku terpeleset, tidak sampai terjatuh tapi itu membuat tanganku yang sebelumnya aku angkat tinggi-tinggi agar tidak menyentuh air malah reflek menyentuh air. Tidak hanya menyentuh, tapi menenggelamkannya, menenggelamkan tas kecil yang sedang aku pegang, tas kecil berisi kedua celan jeansku. Kyuhyun yang kebetulan ada di belakangku langsung membantuku, saat itu aku malu sekali.

Jujur saja, saat _camping_ itu aku hanya membawa dua celana itu saja. Sedangkan celana jeans yang aku pakai sudah basah karena acara menyusuri sungai tadi. Akhirnya sampai sore tiba, aku bingung harus berganti celanaku dengan apa untuk tidur. Aku kedinginan karena belum menggantinya sejak tadi. Aku duduk diam di samping tenda saat menunggu yang lain berganti pakaian.

Namun tiba-tiba seseorang meyodorkan celana training padaku, aku melihat orang itu, ternyata kyuhyun.

"Ini, pakai saja ini." Katanya saat itu. Aku memandangnya bingung, aku ingin menolak. tapi dia berkata lagi.

"Aku membawa lebih, pakai saja." Begitu katanya. Akhirnya aku mengambilnya.

"Gamsahamnida." Kataku membungkuk.

"Tidak apa." Ucapnya lalu pergi begitu saja.

Bahkan aku belum tahu namanya saat itu, namun seiring acara berlangsung, dia yang notabene ketua kelompok sering tampil ke depan dan akhirnya aku tahu, namanya Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun.

Aku selalu malu sepanjang acara _camping _tersebut terutama saat Kyuhyun mendapatiku memakai celananya. Sedangkan celana jeansku, yeah, kini aku tahu kalau celana jenis itu sangat tidak mudah kering. Aku mengenakan celana training itu hingga lusanya kami pulang. Bahkan sampai tiba di rumah pun aku masih mengenakannya.

Aku beritahu, hingga sekarang aku belum mengembalikan celananya. Aku terlalu malu. Aku sering memperhatikannya kalau-kalau ada satu waktu yang pas untuk aku mengembalikan celana itu. Tapi setiap kali ingin mengembalikannya, jantungku berdetak cepat, aku tidak bisa, jadi aku tunda lagi hingga besok, besok, dan besoknya. Karena terlalu lama, aku jadi merasa tambah malu. Tapi Dia juga seperti tidak peduli, jadi aku simpan saja.

Itulah sebabnya mengapa aku tidak ingin Kyuhyun mengenaliku, aku takut dia teringat lagi dengan celanya yang masih ada padaku. Jika itu terjadi aku bisa sangat malu. Tapi sepertinya aku salah, dia seperti sudah meluapakannya dan kini aku malah sedikit menyesal. Menyesal karena nyatanya pertemuan kami di acara _camping _itu, dia hanya menganggapnya biasa bahkan tidak peduli lagi.

Sungmin's Pov end

...

Kyuhyun's Pov

Minnie, apa kau tidak kenal padaku? Kau bahkan belum mengembalikan celanaku. Baiklah tidak apa, itu sebagai kenang-kenangan.

Kau tahu, aku sering memperhatikanmu.

Sejak kita pertama bertemu, saat itu aku sangat sedih melihatmu duduk murung sendirian di samping tenda. Aku tahu celanamu basah dan kau sangat kedinginan. Jeans? Yang benar saja Minnie, kau itu lucu. Ini acara _camping_ dan kau membawa jeans? Aku hampir tertawa di depanmu saat itu.

Asal kau tahu Minnie, celana itu adalah satu-satunya. Satu-satunya yang aku bawa, kau bahkan membawa dua tapi aku hanya membawa satu. Namun aku merelakannya, untukmu, karena aku tidak tahan. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah manismu itu menjadi murung. Bahkan jika sampai kau menangis, aku bersumpah akan mengutuk diriku jika saja saat itu aku tidak meminjamkannya padamu.

Sedangkan aku, kau mau tahu aku memakai celana apa setelahnya? Aku tetap mengenakan celana lapanganku semenjak kita menyusuri sungai bahkan sampai pulang. Untungnya celana itu mudah kering, tanpa dijemur pun sudah bisa mengering dengan sendirinya. Jadi, aku tak masalah.

Lalu hari berikutnya di sekolah aku menunggumu, menunggumu mengembalikan celana itu. Aku ingin kita bicara satu kali lagi. Tapi kau tidak juga datang. Aku baru ingat kalau saat itu, saat aku meminjamkan celana itu, aku sangat gugup dan pada akhirnya aku tidak menyebutkan namaku, aku bodoh.

Setiap kali aku melihatmu, aku sebenarnya sedih. Aku pikir, mengapa kau tidak mencoba mencari tahu siapa namaku seperti yang selama ini aku lakukan padamu, mencari tahu tentangmu. Aku sangat sakit, kau melupakanku bahkan ketika aku sudah berbaik hati padamu.

Kyuhyun's pov end

...

Author's pov

Selama Sungmin dan Kyuhyun larut dalam pikiran mereka, tak terasa pelayan sudah meletakan makanan dan minuman di atas meja mereka. Merekapun makan bersama dengan suasana yang sedikit canggung. Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan orang di hadapannya –Sungmin, sama halnya dengan Yesung yang memperhatikan Ryeowook, namun agaknya pasangan YeWook ini mengisi pandangannya dengan sedikit obrolan kecil.

_Sepertinya aku tahu, jadi ini adik kelas yang disukai Yesung hyung? Dia memang manis. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Bukankah mereka … Ani! _Pikir Sungmin yang memperhatikan Yesung sejak tadi.

Sungmin melihat gelagat berbeda ketika Yesung berhadapan dengan Ryeowook. Tingkahnya sedikit gugup sedangkan matanya menyinarkan kasih sayang, seperti orang yang sedng jatuh cinta, begitu menurutnya.

_Minnie, lebih baik kau denganku saja, kau lihat sendiri kan Yesung hyung malah asik berbicara dengan Wookie. _Batin Kyuhyun.

Perlahan, suasa mulai sedikit renggang akibat percakapan kecil yang dibuat oleh Yesung dan Ryeowook. Namja kecil itu –Ryeowook pun mulai lagi dengan sifat manja dan menyebalkannya –menurut Kyuhyun– kepada namja berambut coklat ikal itu. Namun sayang, kelakuan itu di salah artikan oleh Sungmin yang menganggapnya sebagai tingkah manja sepasang kekasih.

Sementara itu Yesung melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil, ia tahu hubungan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook memang dekat. Ia tahu jika Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook adalah sepasang saudara sepupu jadi dia menilai hal itu biasa saja. Ia malah senang melihat kembali sifat asli Ryeowook yang menurutnya lucu.

"Sebentar, aku ingin ke kamar kecil dulu." Yesung beranjak dari duduknya.

Sungmin melihatnya cemas karena merasa ditinggal 'sendirian'.

Sementara itu Ryeowook sudah hendak mengejar Yesung.

"A.. aku juga ingin ke belakang." Katanya lalu pergi dari sana.

_Apa-apan dia ini?! Mengejar Yesung hyung? Dasar memalukan. _Batin Kyuhyun.

Suasana kembali canggung saat kini di sana hanya tersisa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Sungmin menyibukkan pandangannya pada mobil-mobil yang lewat di balik kaca besar _café _tersebut. Sementara Kyuhyun memandang ke arah lainnya.

Lama Yesung dan Ryeowook belum juga kembali. Selama itu juga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terdiam, hingga keduanya sudah merasa tidak tahan.

"Sungmin ah …" "Kyuhyun ssi …" Sahut keduanya bersamaan.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Annyeong Haseyo ! **

**Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai *dilapkeringatnyasamaMingppa**

**Gomawo yang sudah baca ! **

**Bagaimana chapter ini ? Apakah jadi (makin) aneh ? Bagaimana dengan KyuMin momentnya ? *Reader=emangada?  
**

** Tinggalkan komentarnya di review ya !**

**Author akan berusaha lebih baik lagi untuk chapter selanjutnya yang mungkin akan menjadi chapter terakhir. Namun sewaktu-waktu author bisa saja berubah pikiran yang menyebabkan bertambah panjangnya cerita. Semoga tidak bosan. -_-**

**Pada awalnya author berencana ff ini oneshoot tapi karena kemampuan author yang belum memenuhi maka author menjadikannya short chapter story.**

**Author berencana menyelesaikan ff ini pada chapter 3 atau chapter 4. Semua bisa tergantung dari review para reader ^^ tapi kekuasaan tetap ada ditangan Kyuhyun (?) -_-**

**Baiklah sudah cukup. *Reader=Authorbanyakomong!**

**Mohon reviewnya ! *deepbowwithallcast**


End file.
